No More Miss Good Girl
by Universal Wonder Babe
Summary: Nerdy Serena always used to pester Darien and Andrew when they were younger but now years later she's come back as a cool and sexy bad girl.
1. Default Chapter

Tittle: No More Miss. Good Girl  
  
Prologue  
  
Author: Universal Wonder Babe  
  
E-mail: Universalwonderbabe@Hotmail.com  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Genre: Romance  
  
Insert Standard Disclaimer  
  
Authors Notes: Hey everyone!! I know I should be finishing off my  
  
other fics but my mind keeps nagging at me to write this one. I was  
  
just in my room a couple minutes ago and the story just popped up in  
  
my mind so I thought if I didn't write it now then I might never write  
  
it and forget what the plot was. So here it is. Chapter 1 will be out  
  
very soon. Thank you everyone who e-mailed me about my other fics and  
  
I'd like to thank all my online friends, Jess-chan, Sweet-chan,  
  
Chibi-chan, and if I forgot your name then sorry.  
  
Summary: Serena hung out with Darien and Andrew when they were kids  
  
but Serena and her family unexpectedly left for Canada the day after  
  
Andrew and Darien got mad at Serena. Now 6 years later Serena and her  
  
family move back to Japan and they meet again. Only.Serena has changed.  
  
She's not the geek Darien and Andrew once knew. Now she's no Miss.  
  
Good girl any more.  
  
"Grow UP Serena!" A 14 year old Darien yelled at a 12 year old Serena.  
  
"Yeah kid get out of here and leave us alone," yelled another boy  
  
named Andrew.  
  
"Bug off. You already ruined my chances of going out with Christine  
  
Burgsma earlier so why don't you go ruin someone else's love life and  
  
screw off," Darien yelled furiously glaring daggers at Serena whom he  
  
and his brother Andrew had known since they were all in diapers. Their  
  
parents were close friends with each other's families. "I mean every  
  
time you're around us you always scare off the hott girls we like and  
  
they never want to talk to use any more cause of you."  
  
Serena's eyes filled up with hurt tears. She didn't mean to scare off  
  
Christine THAT badly with her bug collection.  
  
~_*~_*~_*~_*FLASHBACK*_~*_~*_~*_~  
  
  
  
Serena watched in disgust as her childhood friends Darien and Andrew  
  
flirted with one of the most popular girls in their school Christine  
  
Burgsma.  
  
"So Christine, got any plans for next weekend? Maybe we can hang out  
  
together." Darien said.  
  
"Oh sure I'd love to," Christine purred, "Who's the kid with you  
  
guys?" she asked curiously gesturing to Serena.  
  
"Turning around Andrew answered "Oh that's just Serena. Our parents  
  
make us hang around her."  
  
"Oh. Say is she by chance Serena Tsukino?" Christine asked.  
  
"Yeah," both Darien and Andrew answered.  
  
"Ewww.isn't she the geek in our school?"  
  
Serena became angry as Christine said that. Sure she WAS the geekiest  
  
kid in their JR. High but Christine didn't have to say 'ewww' or  
  
anything like that. 'Well if she could be mean then so can I' thought  
  
Serena as she grabbed a handful of grasshoppers from her bucket that  
  
she used to collect bugs and said "Hey do you wanna see my bug  
  
collection?" And before Christine could say anything Serena through  
  
the handful of grasshoppers at Christine who let out a shrill  
  
disgusted scream before running off screaming "Ahhh they're in my  
  
shirt," then jumped into the near by lake.  
  
  
  
~_*~_*~_*END OF FLASHBACK*_~*_~*_~  
  
"I'm sorry," whispered Serena before she ran off toward her home.  
  
Serena never saw Darien or Andrew after that because the next day  
  
Serena and her family moved to Canada because her father had gotten  
  
a very good paying job there.  
  
A.N: Okay that's the prologue. Send feedback. 


	2. Chapter 1

Tittle: No More Miss. Good Girl  
  
Author: Universal Wonder Babe  
  
Chapter: 1  
  
Rated: PG 13  
  
Genre: Romance  
  
E-mail: Universalwonderbabe@Hotmail.com  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. None of the characters are mine.  
  
Only the fic's plot belongs to me. So all those lawyers, who are  
  
looking for a good lawsuit, go find someone else to sue. Cause you  
  
ain't going to be suing me.  
  
Authors Notes: Hey everyone!! I'm back. Please send me feedback. I  
  
NEED feedback. Send me ANYTHING!! EXEPT bad stuff. And NO tomato's.OR  
  
broccoli. Yeah that's right I still remember the broccoli incident.  
  
Anyway thank you everyone who has e-mailed me.  
  
~_*Darien's P.O.V*_~  
  
I was seeing red. How DARE she come back after what she did six years  
  
ago. Tomorrow Serena the geeky little pest would be coming back to  
  
Japan from what his parents had told him Alberta, Canada. Serena and  
  
her family the Tsukino's would be moving into the house next to him  
  
and his families. And to make it worse his parents were throwing a  
  
welcome back party for them and expected me and Andrew to come. I  
  
still hadn't forgiven Serena for what she did that day six years  
  
before. Andrew had though. He thought we had been a little to harsh  
  
on her that day and started crying like a little girl when he found  
  
out that Serena had moved away and he never got to say he was sorry  
  
to her. But me? No, I jumped for joy when I was informed by out  
  
parents that the little dweeb had moved away.  
  
~_*Serena's P.O.V*_~  
  
I was so happy. I would finally be going back to Japan. Sure Canada  
  
was great but I wanted to go back to my original home. And that was  
  
Japan. Plus I wanted to go back and show Darien and Andrew I had grown  
  
up and I wasn't just some annoying kid anymore. I know I had been a  
  
geek before but I had totally changed after what Darien and Andrew  
  
had said to me six years ago. And I would not be lonely because Mina  
  
will be with me. I'll finally get revenge on Darien and Andrew for  
  
hurting me that day.  
  
My attention was turned to the speakerphone, which the captain of the  
  
airplane was speaking through.  
  
"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen, the time is now 3:17 p.m., we  
  
will be landing at Tokyo International Airport in ten minutes. Please  
  
take a seat, buckle you seatbelts and turn your chairs into an upright  
  
position. As you can see that so-smoking signal is on so please  
  
respect those around you and not smoke. Thank you and enjoy the ride."  
  
I heard the captain say.  
  
I turned toward Mina who was snoring away and drooling. "Mina wake  
  
up," I said gently. Now usually I don't act so kind and gentle ever  
  
since Darien and Andrew hurt me so badly but with Mina I could make  
  
an exeption because she was my first friend I made when I went to  
  
Canada. Everyone didn't want to hang around me because I looked like  
  
a geek but Mina befriended me and she did a total make over on me and  
  
I was no longer a geeky looking girl. She even taught me how to be  
  
graceful and everything.  
  
When Mina did not stir I started to shake her. "Come on Mina we got  
  
to go," still no response. Letting out a deep sigh I squealed into  
  
Mina's ear, "Mina!, Look there is a majorly HOTT guy staring at you!"  
  
Well THAT got her going. Mina leaped out of her seat eyes wide open  
  
and smiling excitedly.  
  
"WHERE??" she practically screamed, causing people to stare at us  
  
funny. Putting on my usual icy cool look I started around icily at  
  
everyone that made them turn back to whatever they were doing. Mina  
  
realized she had been tricked and sat back down and glared at me.  
  
When we arrived at the airport me and Mina caught up to my parents  
  
and got our luggage from the conveyor belt thingy. (A.N: I forgot  
  
what they are called. I used to know but then I forgot) When we  
  
finally left the airport we got into the sleek, black BMW my father  
  
had shipped down here a couple weeks ago. My parents sat up front  
  
while me and Mina sat in the back.  
  
It was almost an hour later when we finally arrived in Juuban  
  
District. As we drove by places' I remembered I smiled as I rarely  
  
do. I saw my old Jr. High where Ms. Haruna would always give me  
  
detentions after school for being late and even the lake where  
  
Christine Burgsma had jumped into the lake that day when Darien  
  
and Andrew had hurt me so badly and broke my spirit. I closed my  
  
eyes and thought of that day.  
  
I was pulled out of my deep thoughts as I felt the car pull up onto  
  
the driveway of our new house. The house right next door to Darien  
  
and Andrew. Opening my eyes I looked out the window and saw Darien  
  
and Andrew walking towards the car. A VERY handsome Darien and Andrew.  
  
Hell I would say even drop dead gorgeous. And I thought before they  
  
were cute. Well 'cute' would be the understatement of the century.  
  
Yes, it's true. I admit to having a secret crush on them when I was  
  
younger. I mostly liked Darien the best though.  
  
"THOSE are the brothers you told me hurt you when you were a kid?"  
  
Mina gasped incredulously.  
  
"Yup!" I said.  
  
"But.they're major babes" Mina said.  
  
"Yeah, well who cares," I said, "I want my revenge." I put on my  
  
usual icy look again and said "Let's get out of the car now."  
  
Mina nodded as we looked out the window to see my parents hugging  
  
Darien and Andrew. Andrew was smiling and talking to my parents but  
  
Darien was trying to see through my window and had an equally icy  
  
gaze to match my own.  
  
'Well here goes nothing' I thought as I opened the door and stepped  
  
out gracefully.  
  
Authors Notes: Well that's chapter 1. Hope you liked. I left it at  
  
sort of a cliffhanger. So what did you think? Good? Bad? Give me some  
  
feedback. What do you think will happen in the next chapter? How will  
  
Darien and Andrew react when they meet Serena for the first time in  
  
six years? Hmm.well you'll just have to wait till chapter 2. 


	3. Chapter 2

Tittle: No More Miss. Good Girl  
  
Author: Universal Wonder Babe  
  
E-mail: Universalwonderbabe@Hotmail.com  
  
Rated: PG13  
  
Web Site: http://www.UniversalWonderBabe.homestead.com/MelsWebSite.html  
  
Newest web site: http://www.geocities.com/Heavenly_Love_uwb/Heaven.html  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon!!!!!! Get that through your damn lawyer  
  
heads!!!!!!  
  
Authors Notes: Hey everyone!!!!!! I am soooooo sorry I haven't been posting  
  
anything lately.it's just that as usual I've been extremely busy with school  
  
work and tests and stuff and final exams are coming up soon!!!!!!!  
  
Noooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
But anyway thanks to all those people who e-mailed me about my fanfic. All  
  
those people who asked me to send you the next chapters in e-mail I'm so  
  
sorry but my stupid e-mail account got so big and then it deleted my e- mails  
  
so I lost your e-mails and stuff. But anyway thank you to all those people.  
  
I just wanted to say hey to all my friends out there. Jess-chan where are  
  
you???? I haven't heard from you in the longest time. Hey Sweet-chan, if it  
  
weren't for you when you asked me when my next chapter would come out I  
  
wouldn't have typed this out yet. Hail-chan sorry I haven't been working on  
  
our co-fic but you all know that I've been busy. If I missed anyone's names  
  
sorry I'm just really out of it right now. I've been wanting to go to sleep  
  
all day long. Well talk to you peoples later. Oh yeah.E-MAIL ME  
  
EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! If you don't.you shall face my  
  
wrath!!!!!!!! No I'm just joking!!!!! But seriously e-mail me and stuff and  
  
go visit my site. I know it's kinda screwy and stuff. I made a new site also  
  
so go visit that one also. I think that it's really cool.way better than my  
  
other site. WAY more organized that I can tell you. Well I'll shut my yap  
  
now and stuff.  
  
Enter with him  
  
These Legends, Love:  
  
For him assume  
  
Each diverse form,  
  
To legend native,  
  
As legend queer;  
  
That he may do  
  
What these require  
  
Be, Love, like him  
  
To legend true.  
  
When he to ease  
  
His heart's disease  
  
Must cross in sorrow  
  
Corrosive seas,  
  
As dolphin go;  
  
As cunning fox  
  
Guide through the rocks,  
  
Tell in his ear  
  
The common phrase  
  
Required to please  
  
The guardians there;  
  
And when across  
  
The livid marsh  
  
Big birds pursue,  
  
Again be true,  
  
Between his thighs  
  
As pony rise,  
  
And swift as wind  
  
Bear him away  
  
Till cries and they  
  
Are left behind.  
  
-unknown  
  
Darien's P.O.V  
  
I sat in the Tsukino's kitchen drinking a glass of Dr. Pepper and talking  
  
to Mrs. Tsukino. If my plan was going to work then I had to have perfect  
  
timing. I had to get Serena out of her room, slip in and get everything  
  
ready before she came in. It was only seven o' clock and Mrs. Tsukino had  
  
informed me that Serena was in her room getting ready.  
  
"So Darien what have you been up to lately?" asked Mrs. Tsukino.  
  
"Oh nothing really. Just been studying to become a doctor," I replied.  
  
"Really?" Mrs. Tsukino asked, "Good for you. We don't have many doctors  
  
these days."  
  
I nodded my head wanting to change the subject at hand so I could ask about  
  
Serena's where-about's so I know I will be able to sneak into her room  
  
without being caught.  
  
"Where is Serena, Mrs. Tsukino?" I asked trying to look un-concerned.  
  
"Oh she's in the shower right now. She should be in there a while because  
  
I heard it turn on only a couple minutes ago," she replied.  
  
"Oh okay. Would you like me to go get her when she's ready?" I asked  
  
wanting to find an excuse to go upstairs.  
  
"Oh sure Darien," she said, "could you be a dear and bring her, her  
  
laundry?"  
  
"Ummm.ah sure," I said not really wanting to and unsure. What if I saw  
  
her underwear? I would be completely embarrassed. Just the thought of it  
  
makes me uncomfortable. I mean how would you feel if you were to see your  
  
worst enemy/annoying childhood friends undies? Granted she IS absolutely  
  
stunning but.STILL!!  
  
"Thanks Darien," she said while handing me a basket full of clothes.  
  
I grabbed the basket and started walking towards the stairs and up.  
  
Glancing at the clothes I noticed that most of her clothes were black and  
  
very teenage like. You know like tube tops, tank tops, halters, mini skirts  
  
and stuff like that. But to my utter horror, my eyes drifted to the two  
  
pairs of underwear on the very top of the pile scrunched up. One black,  
  
skimpy and lacy and the other white, skimpy and silky. But this was NOTHING.  
  
Being distracted to so long I had forgotten that I was walking up the stairs  
  
and tripped. Oh but that's not all. You see after tripping I had landed face  
  
first into Serena's panties in the basket. Quickly I scrambled to my feet  
  
and ran the rest of the way up the stairs. I walked down the hallways  
  
looking for Serena's room, which like all the rest of the rooms were labeled  
  
with the owner's name. Finally I found it at the very end of the hall. I  
  
twisted the metal doorknob and pushed open the door. Her room was gigantic.  
  
(A.N: Did I fail to mention that both houses are HUGE? Well if I did sorry  
  
but I must have forgotten? Not as big as mine though I thought. The entire  
  
room was covered in white and all the materials were made of satin. The room  
  
smelled like cherry blossoms and honey suckle. Candles were spread around  
  
the room and already lit. The bed was gigantic, round, and plush. And open  
  
privacy curtain was left hanging above it. Furniture such as a desk and  
  
bureau were scattered around the room and an elegant chaise lounge was  
  
situated across from me. I put the basket of clothing on top of the lounge  
  
and started toward the bed. If my plan was to work then I'd have to hurry  
  
and get myself ready before she came in. Have I told you what my plan is?  
  
No? Well let me explain.I'm going to seduce her and make her fall madly in  
  
love with me then break her heart into a million pieces and I know just the  
  
way how. And so I lay down on her bed and waited. About twenty minutes  
  
passed before I saw the knob of the door start to slowly turn. And that's  
  
when she came in.  
  
Authors notes: Well that's all for that chapter. Damn it when I was typing  
  
this chapter it sounded really screwy to me. So if it's like really retarded  
  
and stuff sorry but I'm a horrible writer. Well e-mail me or die!!!!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 3

Tittle: No More Miss. Good Girl  
  
Author: Universal Wonder Babe  
  
E-mail: Universalwonderbabe@Hotmail.com  
  
Rated: PG13  
  
Web Site: http://www.UniversalWonderBabe.homestead.com/MelsWebSite.html  
  
Newest web site: http://www.geocities.com/Heavenly_Love_uwb/Heaven.html  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon!!!!!! Get that through your damn lawyer  
  
heads!!!!!!  
  
Authors Notes: Hey everyone!!!!!! I am soooooo sorry I haven't been posting  
  
anything lately.it's just that as usual I've been extremely busy with school  
  
work and tests and stuff and final exams are coming up soon!!!!!!!  
  
Noooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
But anyway thanks to all those people who e-mailed me about my fanfic. All  
  
those people who asked me to send you the next chapters in e-mail I'm so  
  
sorry but my stupid e-mail account got so big and then it deleted my e- mails  
  
so I lost your e-mails and stuff. But anyway thank you to all those people.  
  
I just wanted to say hey to all my friends out there. Jess-chan where are  
  
you???? I haven't heard from you in the longest time. Hey Sweet-chan, if it  
  
weren't for you when you asked me when my next chapter would come out I  
  
wouldn't have typed this out yet. Hail-chan sorry I haven't been working on  
  
our co-fic but you all know that I've been busy. If I missed anyone's names  
  
sorry I'm just really out of it right now. I've been wanting to go to sleep  
  
all day long. Well talk to you peoples later. Oh yeah.E-MAIL ME  
  
EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! If you don't.you shall face my  
  
wrath!!!!!!!! No I'm just joking!!!!! But seriously e-mail me and stuff and  
  
go visit my site. I know it's kinda screwy and stuff. I made a new site also  
  
so go visit that one also. I think that it's really cool.way better than my  
  
other site. WAY more organized that I can tell you. Well I'll shut my yap  
  
now and stuff.  
  
Enter with him  
  
These Legends, Love:  
  
For him assume  
  
Each diverse form,  
  
To legend native,  
  
As legend queer;  
  
That he may do  
  
What these require  
  
Be, Love, like him  
  
To legend true.  
  
When he to ease  
  
His heart's disease  
  
Must cross in sorrow  
  
Corrosive seas,  
  
As dolphin go;  
  
As cunning fox  
  
Guide through the rocks,  
  
Tell in his ear  
  
The common phrase  
  
Required to please  
  
The guardians there;  
  
And when across  
  
The livid marsh  
  
Big birds pursue,  
  
Again be true,  
  
Between his thighs  
  
As pony rise,  
  
And swift as wind  
  
Bear him away  
  
Till cries and they  
  
Are left behind.  
  
-unknown  
  
Darien's P.O.V  
  
I sat in the Tsukino's kitchen drinking a glass of Dr. Pepper and talking  
  
to Mrs. Tsukino. If my plan was going to work then I had to have perfect  
  
timing. I had to get Serena out of her room, slip in and get everything  
  
ready before she came in. It was only seven o' clock and Mrs. Tsukino had  
  
informed me that Serena was in her room getting ready.  
  
"So Darien what have you been up to lately?" asked Mrs. Tsukino.  
  
"Oh nothing really. Just been studying to become a doctor," I replied.  
  
"Really?" Mrs. Tsukino asked, "Good for you. We don't have many doctors  
  
these days."  
  
I nodded my head wanting to change the subject at hand so I could ask about  
  
Serena's where-about's so I know I will be able to sneak into her room  
  
without being caught.  
  
"Where is Serena, Mrs. Tsukino?" I asked trying to look un-concerned.  
  
"Oh she's in the shower right now. She should be in there a while because  
  
I heard it turn on only a couple minutes ago," she replied.  
  
"Oh okay. Would you like me to go get her when she's ready?" I asked  
  
wanting to find an excuse to go upstairs.  
  
"Oh sure Darien," she said, "could you be a dear and bring her, her  
  
laundry?"  
  
"Ummm.ah sure," I said not really wanting to and unsure. What if I saw  
  
her underwear? I would be completely embarrassed. Just the thought of it  
  
makes me uncomfortable. I mean how would you feel if you were to see your  
  
worst enemy/annoying childhood friends undies? Granted she IS absolutely  
  
stunning but.STILL!!  
  
"Thanks Darien," she said while handing me a basket full of clothes.  
  
I grabbed the basket and started walking towards the stairs and up.  
  
Glancing at the clothes I noticed that most of her clothes were black and  
  
very teenage like. You know like tube tops, tank tops, halters, mini skirts  
  
and stuff like that. But to my utter horror, my eyes drifted to the two  
  
pairs of underwear on the very top of the pile scrunched up. One black,  
  
skimpy and lacy and the other white, skimpy and silky. But this was NOTHING.  
  
Being distracted to so long I had forgotten that I was walking up the stairs  
  
and tripped. Oh but that's not all. You see after tripping I had landed face  
  
first into Serena's panties in the basket. Quickly I scrambled to my feet  
  
and ran the rest of the way up the stairs. I walked down the hallways  
  
looking for Serena's room, which like all the rest of the rooms were labeled  
  
with the owner's name. Finally I found it at the very end of the hall. I  
  
twisted the metal doorknob and pushed open the door. Her room was gigantic.  
  
(A.N: Did I fail to mention that both houses are HUGE? Well if I did sorry  
  
but I must have forgotten? Not as big as mine though I thought. The entire  
  
room was covered in white and all the materials were made of satin. The room  
  
smelled like cherry blossoms and honey suckle. Candles were spread around  
  
the room and already lit. The bed was gigantic, round, and plush. And open  
  
privacy curtain was left hanging above it. Furniture such as a desk and  
  
bureau were scattered around the room and an elegant chaise lounge was  
  
situated across from me. I put the basket of clothing on top of the lounge  
  
and started toward the bed. If my plan was to work then I'd have to hurry  
  
and get myself ready before she came in. Have I told you what my plan is?  
  
No? Well let me explain.I'm going to seduce her and make her fall madly in  
  
love with me then break her heart into a million pieces and I know just the  
  
way how. And so I lay down on her bed and waited. About twenty minutes  
  
passed before I saw the knob of the door start to slowly turn. And that's  
  
when she came in.  
  
Authors notes: Well that's all for that chapter. Damn it when I was typing  
  
this chapter it sounded really screwy to me. So if it's like really retarded  
  
and stuff sorry but I'm a horrible writer. Well e-mail me or die!!!!!!!! 


	5. Chapter 4

Tittle: No More Miss. Good Girl  
  
Author: Universal Wonder Babe  
  
E-mail: Universalwonderbabe@Hotmail.com  
  
Web Site: http://www.UniversalWonderBabe.homestead.com/MelsWebSite.html  
  
Other Web Site: http://www.geocities.com/Heavenly_Love_uwb/Heaven.html  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon doesn't belong to me. Leave me alone you money  
  
grubbing lawyers! I shouldn't talk I want to be a lawyer maybe in the  
  
future!  
  
Authors Notes: Yeah okay hello again! Sorry I'm going to be acting a little  
  
weird right now because my brother is bothering me right now and he's being  
  
weird and stupid! Yeah okay well.for once in my life I'm speechless. I don't  
  
know what to say. Well.hmmm.well all I'm going to say is e-mail me. E-mail  
  
is good peoples!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hot steam encircled Serena as she sat crying silently into her hands,  
  
while hot water beat down onto her in the shower. Being back in Tokyo just  
  
brought back all the loneliness and sadness from her childhood.  
  
~*~*~*FLASHBACK~*~*~*~*  
  
"Geek, geek, geek, geek," everyone in the cafeteria chanted over and over  
  
again. A 10-year-old Serena lay on the floor sobbing brokenly as they did,  
  
covering her ears as to block the horrible teasing. She had been walking  
  
with her food tray in hand down the aisles looking for somewhere to site,  
  
when someone had purposely stuck their foot out to trip her. Of course not  
  
seeing this Serena had walked right into the foot and was unceremoniously  
  
sent flying onto the dirty floor.  
  
"Stop making out with the floor ya dork," someone's familiar voice rang  
  
out cruelly. Looking up and seeing through blurry, teary eyes she could make  
  
out the figure of Darien laughing and pointing at her while girls that were  
  
gathered around him joined in, most likely his fan club that consisted of  
  
mostly every girl in the student body. Serena leapt up and ran for the doors  
  
leading to the empty halls hearing Andrew's voice yelling, "Don't trip again  
  
you crybaby." As she ran out the doors and into the hallways she could still  
  
r the cruel laughing muted only slightly through the heavy metal doors. If  
  
she had stayed longer she might have seen the laughter slowly fall from  
  
Darien's face slowly replaced guilt as people resumed eating lunch and  
  
chatting away about what had just happened. He recalled the look in Serena's  
  
eyes as they stared at his laughing form. They were so hurt. So horribly  
  
lonesome and sad.  
  
~*~*~*FLASHBACK~*~*~*  
  
"Loser," people screamed in the third period gym class, "can't even jump  
  
a small little hurdle!" (A.N: Oh my god! Do you know how hard that is? I  
  
have to do that in school right now and I jumped the very first one and I  
  
got caught on it and I just went flying! ::sigh:: what a horrible  
  
experience) Serena, now eleven, blinked back unwanted tears while she  
  
untangled her bony limbs from the fallen hurdle and silently limped away.  
  
~*~*~*FLASHBACK~*~*~*  
  
"Enough," Serena growled as she furiously wiped pained tears from her  
  
eyes. She angrily turned off the shower taps and dried herself off with a  
  
towel. Hurriedly she wrapped the towel around her body and stormed out of  
  
the bathroom and down the hall to her room door. Taking a minute to massage  
  
her temples and to rub her eyes so she hardly looked like she had been  
  
crying, Serena leaned against the wall. She took a deep steadying breath,  
  
let it out and opened the door.  
  
Serena gasped in shock and stared with wide bewildered eyes at none other  
  
than Darien lying on her bed. Darien with a sexy mysterious grin lying on  
  
her bed. Darien with a sexy mysterious grin and only in black, silk boxers  
  
laying on her bed. Darien with a sexy mysterious grin, only in black, silk  
  
boxers and perfectly shaped muscles and to die for body laying on her very  
  
bed. Promptly Serena fainted dead away. Before she could reach the ground  
  
Darien leaped off the bed and caught her in his strong arms. Darien marveled  
  
at how well she fit in his arms but immediately squashed the thought and  
  
brought her over to lay on the bed. Good thing the towel had a Velcro strap  
  
to keep the thing attached or Serena would be laying as naked as the day she  
  
was born right in front of Darien. Not that you'd mind a small voice in the  
  
back of Darien's head chided, causing Darien to smirk. Darien lay quietly  
  
next to Serena studying her intently. God she is gorgeous Darien couldn't  
  
help but think. How could this incredibly beautiful women be the ugly little  
  
duckling he had known long ago? He started at her for a while just stroking  
  
long damp hair and caressing her silky soft cheek. Finally Serena started to  
  
stir and flutter her eyes. Her gaze locked with Darien's stormy ocean blue.  
  
Finally realizing where she was and what happened she gasped and started to  
  
sit up but Darien reached out and blocked her.  
  
"What are you doing here? You're not allowed here! Get out! If my father  
  
saw us in this situation he would kill you!" Serena started rambling.  
  
"Shhhh," Darien cut her off, "I'm here for this," and before Serena could  
  
do anything Darien was kissing her tenderly on the lips as not to scare her.  
  
Serena stiffened beneath him and panicked but slowly relaxed against the  
  
gentle kiss and surprised herself by starting to respond. Sensing this  
  
Darien started to deepen the kiss into a more passionate and hard one.  
  
Slowly still caressing her cheek he started to shift his body more on top of  
  
her (A.N: NOOOOOO!!!! Get your mind out of the gutter this is NOT a hentai!  
  
I'm not even legal for that stuff) Softly nipping at her lip Darien started  
  
to kiss her jaw slowly making his way toward her neck. He started to gently  
  
kiss her neck and nibble at it until he was giving her a hickey. He hadn't  
  
planned on going this far but he just couldn't help it. He was about to  
  
unfasten her towel when all of a sudden Serena stilled beneath him and  
  
pushed him roughly to her side.  
  
"Oh my god what am I doing?" she gasped horrified, "Get out!" she growled  
  
coldly at him and pointed towards the door, "NOW!" Before he could say a  
  
thing there was a knock at the door. "Yes?" asked Serena trying desperately  
  
to sound normal.  
  
"Can I come in Serena?" called a cheerful male voice obviously Serena's  
  
father.  
  
"Oh shit!" they both whispered quietly.  
  
~*~*~*Darien's P.O.V~*~*~*  
  
"Um.ah.just a second daddy.I got to put my nightgown on." She stuttered.  
  
Obviously Serena had been panicked so bad she completely forgot I existed  
  
and jumped off the bed towards her closet, yanked out a pink silk spaghetti  
  
strapped nightgown with flower designs on it, yanked off her towel right in  
  
front of me (an image I'm quite sure I'll never forget EVER) and pulled it  
  
over her head. The skimpy little thing barely covered anything and ended a  
  
little more than one third down her thigh. She quickly tore a red velvet  
  
robe with flower designs out of the closet and threw it on herself. Running  
  
back to the bed she grabbed the privacy curtain and swung it around the bed  
  
covering me from view. I stayed quiet making sure not to make any noise. I  
  
heard Serena call out for her dad to come in. I could hear the door open.  
  
"Are you okay pumpkin?" her father asked.  
  
"Yes daddy I'm fine," Serena replied innocently.  
  
"Okay I just wanted to tell you that it's almost time for dinner and the  
  
Chiba's are here."  
  
"All right daddy. I'll be down soon," she replied.  
  
"Okay sweetie. By the way did you happen to see Darien anywhere? Everyone  
  
has been looking for him," he said.  
  
"Uhhh.no daddy. Haven't seen him at all," she said. Even though I  
  
couldn't see her I could tell she was blushing.  
  
"All right I'll see you downstairs," he said before leaving.  
  
"Phew, that was close," she said relieved when she opened the curtain,  
  
"now get out before someone else comes."  
  
"Okay fine," I said as I pulled my clothes back on, "Walk me to the  
  
door?" I asked giving her a puppy dog look.  
  
"Errr.fine," she growled annoyed.  
  
I jumped off the bed and she grabbed my sleeve pulling me toward the  
  
door. Once there she said," Get out!"  
  
"::sigh:: okay baby," I said and quickly leaned over and gave her a quick  
  
peck on the lips.  
  
"Errr.don't call me that!" she growled and opened the door. Before I knew  
  
it I was being thrown out the door into the hall.  
  
A.N: Remember peoples!!!!!!! E-mail is good!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
